Fate and Destiny Entwine
by Enchantress
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP!!!
1. Default Chapter

Fate and Destiny Entwine  
  
Okay this fanfic is my first so please review for me to continue. :) Now this fic will have different genre. Some parts will be half drama, romance, action, etc. and its to hard to pick just one, so its just going to be general. I'll try not to make it too sappy!!! Just to tell you everyone in this ENTIRE Fic is 22. Unless I say so its staying like that.  
Now onto the story.............................................  
  
Narrator: After the war ended with Marameia ( not sure how to spell it) Everyone was in peace. At least for awhile......... Recent discoveries show that Oz has come back and has gotten a lot stronger then before! The Gundams pilot has been sent messages from Oz, saying this " Let The War Begin"............................................  
  
"Damn those Gundams!!!!!!!!" said General Shang. The war had begun but it seems that their "secret weapon" isn't found yet. The only thing that can make sure Oz rules the world. " Sorry sir to interrupt you but the mining of the crystal has been found." Said the soldier from the com link. " Let me see for myself" said the General. Then there stood a very big, crystal. It was very beautiful but you could not see the secrets behind it...  
All of a sudden a bright light engulfed the large crystal and all that was left was a shattered case. " GGRRRR!!!!!!!! Find it!!!" the general screamed " But sir, we don't even know what it look......." The soldier started to tremble. " I don't give a shit! Find it" the general screamed back.   
"Here's your key to your dorm room" the principal said. " Thank you." the figure said and went to find their room. Knock, knock on the door. A cute hottie opened the door. He had wild brown chocolate hair which sometimes covered his eyes with one NICE body!!!!  
" Hi, I'm your roommate( this is the last year of University for GWboys). My name is Serena." She said in an depressed voice.  
  
Remember Review or No More!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Thanks Ja ne!  



	2. Chapter (1)

Fate and Destiny Entwine  
  
Chapter 1 :) :)   
  
Recap: "" Hi, I'm your roommate( this is the last year of University for GWboys). My name is Serena." She said in an depressed voice  
  
First off I would like to say thank-you for all your reviews. Also the parings will be a Heero and Serena pairing so if you don't like that, tuff!!!!!! Now enjoy!  
Review please! Say if I should stop writing now or continue.  
  
b  
Heero's View  
  
When he opened the door, a slender, beautiful and graceful girl stood there. Heero almost smiled at such an angel but instead he just said " Fine, come in." Heero said emotionless. She stepped in. Now this dorm room is not what she expected. The room was so big!!! The kitchen was straight ahead beside it was the living area containing a TV,couch and telephone. Then if you turned there were two doors far apart but still on the same wall. " The room to your right is yours." Heero said coldly and went into his room which is obviously the other one.   
Serena stepped into the beautiful room. It had two windows, a desk with chair, big sized bed, closet, drawers and even a small laptop with printer for school purposes!!!  
Then at the very back of the room was a medium sized bathroom with toilet. Serena started to unpack finally she was at the last item. It was in a special case with silver designs and gold linings.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Flashback  
"Come on guys, get up!" Serena said frightfully. " Hey you take care of yourself, Serena." Said the nearly dead body. " Don't worry about us, take this to remember this of us." Said another. " Before all this happened, Ann and Alan helped think of this to give to you for your upcoming birthday, from all of us. It has a touch of powers which we just added now. " whispered another body. There stood a flute almost like Alan's except had all the signs of the planets on them, engraved in gold writing. " It will protect you when needed. Goodbye dumpling head." With that the lone warrior died along with the best friends a person can have.  
End of Flashback  
"Why did you guys have to leave me." Serena said sobbing. It was 4:00p.m and Serena decided to take a walk to get rid of the memories. She started walking till she stopped at peaceful park. She sat a park bench beside the maple trees. You could hear birds singing and people chatting. Serena was so sleepy she didn't even notice her eyelids closing.  
Flashback  
"Darien.........." Serena said trembling. " Don't Darien me! I hate you and I never loved you! The reason I'm still here is because I want your power! With your crystal I can control the universe and no one can stop me!!! Plus I can get a wife worth being around after I kill you." Darien said, " Now give me the crystal!" he shot back. When Serena refused he started punching and kicking Serena who was still devastated by the news.  
Finally all the scouts came to witness this horrible scene and decided to take action.   
It seemed Darien wasn't as wimpy and useless after all. He let out a big explosion!  
Soon to bring the scouts to their demise. Serena joined in soon enough with rage.  
She used the power of the crystal and killed Darien. It was the most she could do for her friends as justice. " Princess I need to tell you something," the last scout still breathing but barely, Sailor Pluto of time and wisdom(?) . "You and the inner scouts have soulmates, back from the silver millennium. You loved them so but they lived on the War Planets. Deadly they say, who loved to fight and kill. That was a story people made up but everyone was so afraid Queen Serenity decided to forbid you and you court (inner scouts) to go near them and the scouts parents agreed with her. So they erased your memories along with the others of your true lovers. But you wouldn't forget so we went desperate and introduced you to Darien. But we didn't see his plans of "this" to happen. Your soulmates died protecting you, Darien was only there for a short period of time but he didn't seemed to be fighting. I thought it was because he was badly injured that's why he didn't fight but it was because he was a coward!Didn't wan to risk his royal neck! Your lovers were reborn but to make sure you would never find them we made sure they were born in the very far future. I'm sorry. I wish I could stay longer but I guess this is goodbye princess. You do know without Darien Crystal everything that has been destined is now changed, like Rini and Tokyo. Don't worry one day we will be re............" with that Sailor Pluto or Trista Meioh died. ( okay for a dying person that's a lot but I had to explain this before I continue)  
End of Flashback  
Serena woke up panting. 'I have to forget, its been so long though. 5000 years to be exact. While I have been in my eternal sleep, since my powers were drained I was put their till someone found me.' She thought to herself She then noticed her surroundings. It wasn't in the park it was her room! The door opened and there was Heero. " Your finally awake, I brought you back after I noticed you in the park, alseep." Heero stated flatly. " Thank you." Serena said in response. Heero nodded and left the room. It was late at night. Serena quickly made some dinner and left some for Heero on the kitchen table and went to the balcony. Which is also apart of the room. The Dorms are in a BIG apartment but not to high  
(Heero and Serena's room is at the top). She took her flute along with her and sat on the ledge and started playing with the moonlight in the background.(She played Alan's song)  
Heero's View  
Where's that beautiful music coming from......... Heero's finds himself on his balcony. Then he noticed an angel on the ledge. He blinked then saw it was Serena playing that beautiful music. He walked up to her and asked where did she learn that tune. He startled her at first of his presence but just told him from some one along time ago. He continued to listen to the music she played all night till finally they said their goodbyes and thank you ( Heero said that for the dinner) and went to sleep.  



	3. Chapter (2)

Destiny and Fate Entwine  
By ME!!  
  
I do not own any characters; sadly, they belong to their rightful writers. But how the plot is mine!!!  
( Have to add, don't want a lawsuit, lol!)  
Sorry!!!!!!!!!!! Haven't written in a while. Homework. Had 3 tests in one week!!!!!!! Math (boring!) Science ( someone gag me!) And finally History ( this can't get any worse!) Right before March Break too!!!!!! Anyhow here's another chapter for ya... enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!  
  
Serena woke up. The sun was shining down on her face and she felt grumpy. ' No sleep make Serena go tipsy' Serena said to herself. She then noticed her flute on the table." I wonder how it got there." Serena started to wonder. Then she remembered what happened yesterday. Her with flute and Heero......... damn tomorrow school starts!!!!!' Serena thought . She finally got herself in the shower, got dressed and decided to go shopping!!!! Of course not without some breakfast first. So she quickly got her luna pen ( explain why later,) her watch, and some spare cash. She saw Heero's door closed and not a sound could be heard. She decided not to make to much noise, not to wake him up. She made some pancakes and made about 5. She learned finally how to cook thanks to Lita. Once in University Serena decided to brighten up.  
( FINALLY!) She started to actually act mature, which almost scared her teachers and friends, with this new change but were proud of their " Meatball Head" Serena ate 2 and saved the rest for Heero if he ever got up. She got out her keys to her nice, expensive car and left for the garage. When she got in the car she took out the luna pen. Now this had evolved since the last time, with the help of Luna and Ami of course. Now it can duplicate items such as money, money, money!!!. To make sure if someone stole it and tried to use it there would be a safety lock. It was a voice command lock. It would recognize if it is was Serena's voice and password. It was quite a nifty tool. Once passed the verifications there where 3 buttons on the side, one green, blue and the other red. Once the green button was pushed it would scan the item closest to it, usually the item in front of it and the button would start to turn into a darker colour.. Then once done scanning (coping) the button would turn back to normal. Then with the push of the red button it will start to duplicate it. If you wanted more then one, you would press the blue button until that's the amount of how many duplicates you wanted . Serena quickly scanned some $20, $50, and $100's faster then you can say " Sailormoon rules!" Then was off in her nice red comfortable. She came back in the afternoon with loads of stuff. She quickly dropped them on the floor and jumped on her bed, in her room." I wonder what Heero is doing.................." Serena thought mischievously, hoping for some fun. She creped into his room and saw he was on his laptop. She looked over his shoulder and said " Whatcha doing?"Heero ALMOST looked startled but remained his emotionless self. " none of your business!" he replied coldly.  
" jerk." She said and huffed away. Then in no more than 30 seconds the doorbell rang." I'll get it" said Serena." She opened the door to 4 boys, who seemed to be the same age as her. There was one who had nice baby blue eyes with sandy blonde hair, another with brown, chocolate hair which covered one eye, one with black sleek hair in a tight ponytail and one with one LONG braid. " Uhhhh...Hi, I'm Quatre, this is Duo, over there pointing to the chocolate hair his name is Trowa and that's Wufei ..... Is Heero here???" said Quatre, who seemed surprised at her appearance there. " Yah, come in, he is in his room." She stated. All 4 stepped in. But the one with braid went flying straight to Heero's room, zooming by everyone. " You have to excuse Duo, he is very......um, hyperactive." The next thing you know you can hear a click and some apologies to what it seems, from Duo. " Uh, excuse us... Miss ."Quatre said " Serena, just Serena." " Okay Mi... Serena, we will be going now to Heero's room. Then the rest on the guys followed Quatre to the yelps from Duo and monotone voice of Heero.  
In Heero's room  
" Heero's got a girlfriend! Heero's got a girlfriend!!!!" Duo started to verse. " Duo................." Heero said giving him a death glare. Then in an instinct Heero pulled out a gun and pulled on the trigger. " Help!!! Gomen, gomen.!" Duo screamed ( Don't know much about Jap.)  
Soon enough to save Duo was the kind-hearted Quatre with the others. " Heero, stop!" Quatre demanded. Heero obeyed after much thought and left the baka alone... for now. "Heero we've gotten word Oz is coming back with double the force! Also they found something out about a secret weapon and if in their possession they can do anything they want!!!" Quatre said angrily. " Yeah, I heard about it. Something to do with a crystal" Trowa said. " Yeah the idiot soldiers couldn't even keep it for more than 20 seconds! The " secret weapon" disappeared and now Oz is searching for it and us as well." Wufei finished. " Well I doubt Oz even know what this is. Otherwise when I cracked into their system they would have had some info on" it." "I still think we should keep our eyes open." Quatre questioned. They all agreed and left the dorm room. Serena was curious of what they were talking about but decided to wait.. she had to get organized for school!  
  
The next day:  
  
"Okay class settle down. I'm your teacher Mrs. Caresta (lame, I know, how sad.) Now today were are going to start with a pop quiz to see your I.Q level to see what's the average of this class to see what to teach to you." She said in a gentle yet serious voice. For Serena it was a piece of cake. She handed it in with the rest of her classmates. She also noticed half the guys there checking her out, almost about to start drooling. ' Men, how sad. The lower race of humans." ( Sorry to all guys about insult) Serena thought sadly. Serena had already become popular with boys and the girls. It was gym time, Serena's best activity. She could almost do anything and with grace too. It was fencing and this was her first time ever meeting or noticing Miss. Relena Peacecraft..............................  



	4. Chapter (3)

Fate and Destiny Entwine  
By Me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I do not own characters blah blah..........................  
Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope to get more!!!! Anyhow...... like I said before  
* NO RELENA LOVERS, I WARN YOU!!*********** Throught out All my chapters if Relena is in them .... Well she'll act a lot different then on the shows and to me she is a damn stalking MORON!!!!!!!!!!! So stay away Relena lovers!!!! MY LAST WARNING!!!!! This chapter is only a little Relena bashing (sorry to all fans!) but don't worry it will get a lot better.  
  
  
Relena's P.O.V  
  
'Where is that bitch that is living with my HEERO!!! When I get my hands on her!!!! I'll show her.....' Relena's thoughts were interrupted when the teacher started to speak " Okay this is just for fn so pick a sparring partner. First one to surrender or injured loses, fair fights and have a fun time!" the teacher yelled. Then the fun began.................................  
HHHEEERRRO will you be MY partner!!!!!!!!' she continued.   
  
" Damn it's the f******ked up stalker!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" Duo began. But it was too late. She had already hooked onto Heero and saying how she missed him and crap. Serena was with some of her new friends watching the horrified faces of Heero and his friends when facing this "person". Serena walked over and whilie not to giggle " Ummm, hi guys.... Whats up, who's this friends of yours?" Serna said. " More like crazy phyco-path weak onna" Wufei bean to mumble. "This is Relena Peacecraft." Quatre stated. " Who are you???" Relena said looking very snotty at Serena.  
" I'm Serena, Heero's roommate." replied Serena. "Well, well well, so you're the asshole with my Heero!!! You listen bitch you stay away from him you hear!!" " Listen hoar!! I don't have time to speak to trash like you but to settle this why not a duel??" Serena said angrily. " I accept!" Relena said with a smirk forming. ' I'm the best in the class no one can be me!' Relena started to wonder.  
Serena picked a light, yet not as powerful sword( not sure what that sword is called in fencing) . Relena picked a heavy yet very powerful one. Relena started to say to Serena " Better stop now! I'm the best there is no point in trying!!" " Serena just said shortly. " If your to chicken to fight then don't fight at all." With that Relena swung at Serena. But missed and already Serena was behind her when she finally realized she missed her target. Everyone gasped at the speed of Serena, even the Gundam Boys. Relena blocked Serena (have to give Relana a little dignity, even though I hate her) but Serena skillfully overpowered Relena and knocked her sword out of her hand Next was Serena's sword and Relena's throat. "Well done Serena!!! Oooh and you to Relena." The teacher began to praise Serena, Who had a sweat drop coming down because of the teacher's non-stopping comments about her. Relena was so pissed off she stormed put of the place along with her snotty-bitched friends.   
(mainly only 5) After that, school was a drag for Serena. Relena kept on trying to ruin her day including trying to trip her, push her down, etc. Of course though Serena never fell for her tricks. The only good thing was she became friends with Heero's friends, even though there were some insults from Wufei.. They had come very close at the end of the day. Serena went back to her dorm room and sat on the couch and watched t.v. After an hour later Heero stepped in. " Hiya "said Serena. "Heero grunted and went to his room. 'I'll never understand you Heero.' Serena said quietly. She made dinner which was rice, chicken, celery and gravy. Then had ice cream afterwards for dessert. Serena got Heero's dinner and icecream and knocked on the door. " Hurry up!!! Your dinner is getting cold!!" Serena yelled. No response as usual. She opened the door to a leaning on the edge of the balcony, Heero looking at the stars.   
Heero's POV  
  
'I wonder if the world is ever gonna be at peace.' He began. Then her heard a knock and yelling on the other side. ' Serena. The great cook, fencer and friend. Why is she so nice to me when I am so cruel to her? One thing I can't understand about that girl' He began to think more. Then Serena came up to him and shoved his dinner+dessert into his hands. "Geeze are ya deaf??" Serena began. " Aren't you cold!!! The temp is -5'C Today!!!! ( So unreal, in a Sept!!. oh well.) Then when he was about to answer " Can I ask you something?" she continued looking into his eyes. He shrugged but nodded. " Do you believe in true love?" Serena began. He was shocked. What kinda question was that!!! He knew no emotion. He was taught to be a ruthless and emotionless fighting machine. " I thought someone truly loved me, was my so called " soulmate" but is was all a lie and he just used me. He destroyed my life and my friends." Serena said softly while a single lone tear fell from her face. She then looked at the crescent moon in the sky. " Do you think ..... after an experiance like that, you can love again??" Serena turned again to look him in the eye. 'This can't be true. She's too innocent.' He thought. Then noticed the gaze of Serena. He didn't know what made him answer the way he did but something inside him told him to say " Everyone makes faults. Its just a matter of waiting, and finding the right person." Heero responded. Serena slightly smiled and said " Thanks for listening.......... Sorry to ask that question its just I have no one left to ask so I decided why not ask the psychotic Heero." Serena said and with her last words her smile grew. " I resent that." He replied.  
Then with out even noticing Heero began to smirk and then slowly but truly a small, tiny smile appeared on his face.  
  
  
Hate it Love it??????? Review.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter (4)

Fate and Destiny Entwine  
By ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
You love me, you really love me!!!! I'm so happy everyone likes my fic, (sniff, sniff) Anyways enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!! ( Its boring but don't worry next one will be better!!! Ran out of ideas for the moment)  
  
The next day Serena woke up and took a nice relaxing shower. ' Another day, another day in hell ' Serena thought to herself as she began to think about Relena. Today was a Friday so at least tomorrow will be the start of the weekend. Much to Serena's demise the teacher assigned a project, something about drawing at the last period of school. The teacher announced, "Now let me review what you have to do. You must do a before and after picture of a scene, building or area. It has to be 100% drawn by you. It can be made up, the more creative the better mark you get but tidiness counts. You don't have to colour but this must be handed in by Monday and is worth a quarter of your first term mark. If anyone steals another person's idea or wrecks their work on purpose you will also get a failing mark. You will have class time today to start. For the paper, I will supply it Also you must give a short description of what you drew." Everyone got two sheets. They look like the size of a poster if you put them together. Serena began to wonder what do draw. An idea hit her. She got out a pencil and began to draw her building. Serena didn't let anyone see. Relena took note of this and had a plan hatching in her mind. Serena went to her room and continued to draw. She let her hand take over and an hour and a half she finished. She hid it safely in her binder and laid it on her desk.   
It had already been Monday. Serena yawned and remembered her week so far.   
FLASHBACK  
She had dragged Heero the fair saying he needed to socialize more. They went on the roller coasters, which you can hear Serena screaming from a mile a way and holding on to Heero with a death grip (he he :) =D) Heero actually got into the mood of the fair and played a few games but only to amuse himself. He had won 6 stuff animals by the end of the day, which he gave to Serena because he didn't like them. Serena said "thanks!!!!!" and give him a peck on the cheek Before Heero could say anything she told him they have better get going.   
End Flashback  
Serena then realized she had kissed HEERO!!!! ' Oh my God!!' Serena thought but in truth,she kinda liked having to kiss him even though it was a peck on the cheek. She got her project and went for school. The class settled down and finally the teacher asked them to put their drawings on her desk so she could mark them. So Serena got her back-pack from behind her and went to take out her masterpiece. When she couldn't find it she began to panic. The teacher stopped at Relena's picture. " Relena this is remarkable how did you think about something this beautiful!!" she exclaimed, while Serena was about to explain to her about her current situation. Everyone was in awe of Relena's picture. Serena glanced at Relena's drawing. " That's my picture!!!" she exclaimed. " Now Serena just because you get good marks doesn't mean you can get away with anything." The teacher said. " But it is mine!" Serena shot back giving a cold glare at Relena, who just smirked. " Well I never Miss. Serena! I thought you would be congratulating me on my hard work! It took me so long it took me until yesterday night." Relena said trying to act hurt. " Now Relena...Can you prove this is your work Serena, is your name on it?" the teacher asked. " Well no, I forgot." Serena said sadly. " Well my name is." Relena said proudly. And there it was on the front of both pictures were Releana's signature on the front in pencil in messy writing as if at the last minute, right beside the drawing. " Well if Relena did draw it then she can explain what the before and after picture about." Serena stated as her last resort.( The explanations are on the back) " Well can't remember they were it was from to long ago!" Relean said nervously. The teacher arched her eyebrow " But didn't you say you just finished it yesterday?" she said questioning. ' Damn! I didn't check!! Damn Serena! I almost won!' Relena said silently to herself. " Well it's a picture of a kingdom......." Relena said desperately trying to think of the next thing to say." Of the Moon. Based long ago.. The after picture is of the kingdom destroyed because if a war between the good and evil. " Serena finished off.  
The teacher looked at the description and then turned to Relena. " You have some explaining to do!"  
Everyone began to whisper, like : "I can't believe she sank that low," or I knew it was drawn by someone else, etc. The teacher thought about what to do. Relena was suppose to fail but since she has the Peaceshit, I mean "Peacecraft" name she couldn't do that. So the teacher said " Relena you are getting extra homework for 2 weeks and I will give you a passing yet very low grade this term."  
Relena was so mad. It looked like she had steam out of her ears. Soon enough the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Serena tried to avoid Relena until the end of school but just when she was about to leave the school to her dorm room Relena purposely bumped into her along with her valley-gurly friends. Serena stared at the group, which had just cornered her. ' Just great, the Queen Bitch with her little rat girl friends.. or are they boys. Can't tell, but one thing is for sure they are damn ugly!.' Serena thought. " So you think you can embarrass Relena Peacecraft, well you got some nerve..." Relena stated. " And brain, talents and grace as well. Unlike you!" Serena said continuing Relena's sentence. Relena then lunged to punch Serena but she caught it and flipped her over. Relena got up and looked ready to kill but just then other students started to come around their area along with some teachers. " This isn't over!" Relena yelled. " You may have those so called "qualities" as you listed before, Serebitch but at least I have friends and family unlike you!!!" Relena finished knowing about Serena by her "sources"and walked the other direction. Heero was listening on the conversation. Serena started to have tears cascade down her check and she quickly ran to her room. Heero knew why she was crying. He remembered what she said about her boyfriend and how he killed her now dead friends. When he got back into the dorm room he searched for Serena. ' Why do I care about Serena? She's just like every other hyper-active girl. But she isn't like everyone else she is an Angel' Heero thought to himself and with that last remark he made he mentally kicked himself. He found her locked in her room. She refused to come out. He picked the lock and opened it to find a crying Serena. He didn't know what to do to comfort her only hug her in a deep embrace and let her cry in his arms. After a while Serena spoke. " Thank-you." " I saw what happened and I can't wait to see Relena being back flipped again." Heero said trying his best to lighten the mood. With that Serena laughed but not as much as she used to. Heero knew Serena wouldn't go back to normal. She missed her friends too much and after so long he guessed this wound wouldn't heal fast. Serena tried to act like nothing happened but she couldn't. The memory of her friend's laughter was still imprinted in her mind as well as their fun times they had together. But the one memory of the last time they spent together.... their death. Will always be with her. Serena wasn't AS hyper as she used to be or smile as much but as long as she talked to Heero, he was fine by that.....................................................................................................  



	6. Chapter (5)

Destiny and Fate Entwine  
  
Sorry for the delay!!! Here's a new chapter hope you like this one better than the last !!!!! :) =D =P  
  
"There are to many Oz mobile suits!!!" Quatre screamed through the link-com(?)  
" We might have to retreat if more mobile dolls come" Trowa said to the rest of the Gundam pilots while shooting the area with the bullets from the damaged HeavyArms.  
Just then a mobile doll came for Duo behind him but there was nothing left. Heero had destroyed it at the last minute. " Hey thanks Heero!!!" Duo yelled. Heero grunted and continued to fight. They continued but half of the dolls took a formation and a black mist covered them and it turned into an ultimate form. It was about half a meter taller than the original Gundams. It had a black shadow colour and had a weapon on the back . The bottom was a sword the top was a trident. The new improved mobile doll had a jewel in the center of the chest that looked like stone at the moment, along with dragon type wings. But the part that would be noticed the most was its beet red eyes. They seemed to contain a mystical essence in them. The Gundam pilots looked and awed. " This.. is impossible!!!!" Wufei screamed in outrage. Before another word was spoken the mobile doll came to life and starting throwing energy beams from the trident part. The Gundam pilots were too slow and got caught by the blast. " What is that thing!" Duo said in pain.  
" I don't know guys but I think we should retreat, we need a plan and to figure out what this thing is!" Quatre said in fear for his fellow pilots. " Well Gundams the table has turned. Let me introduce my newest member of the Oz team, Venom." ( really stupid, but whatcha expect from a 12 year old.). General Shang said to the Gundam pilots and ended the connection. The Gundams tried to hold on but Venom was too strong! Venom soon started to shoot missiles from his fingers. The Gundams tried to attack back but the new mobile doll was too agile and quick. It was like the wind. ( Amara starts yelling, " That's my description!!!!! No one can be faster then me!!!" " Shut-up and let me continue." Pixiefaerie yells back. Amara pouts. ( OhMyGod!!!! Anyhow,) Venom soon started another energy blast. This time the jewel in the chest started to glow a bright black colour and took fire. It nearly trashed the Gundams!!! " Guys, I think I speak for everyone when I say that there is no point in fighting. This "Venom" is too strong. Everyone pull back." Quatre stated firmly. The Gboys shrugged and finally retreated to Quatre's mansion. While Venom went back to oz head quarters. " Now remember our deal........" a shadow appeared in front of General Shang, he replied, " Don't worry. I never back out of a deal. " You better not!!" the shadow replied in a deadly tone.  
Once the Gboys arrived at Quatre's they put their damaged Gundams in the docking room and slightly went in the house. Of course the tension was brocken by the hyper active Duo. " You know................... It wasn't that bad. I mean we survived. We can upgrade our Gundams and be prepared next time. No one responded just silence in the air. " Geeze.. have we all turned into mimes or something!" Duo said a little annoyed how know one was paying attention to him.   
  
At Serena's Dorm Room  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
" Who is it?" Serena asked. " Meatball Head open up!!!!!!!!!!" someone replied. Serena only knew one person that called her that in that irritating voice but was it a dream, an illusion, a trick. So many thought popped into Serena's head all at once. Serena opened the door slowly only to be jumped opon by 6 girls and 3 standing up. There to Serena's amazement was the Inner Senshi along with Hotaru hugging her and Setsuna, Amara, and Michelle laughing at the scene at the door. " Guys!!! But how, why????!!!!!!!!" Sernea said in shock. " Now Princess as much as I would like to celebrate our return......" Setsuna sated to say. " The reason we came back was.........." Michelle continued. "Chaos is back!!! We must protect you and destroy her!!!!!!" Amara yelled finishing off. " "AMARA!!!!" the Inner Senshi said at once. " You can be such a party- pooper!" Mina stated pouting. " I know Chaos might do something but doesn't mean you have to ruin the moment!" Lita shouted. " I mean we DID come back after, oh.............. about 5000 years!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raye screamed. Everyone sweat dropped. " Well, I guess its settled. To celebrate our return we are going to find some hunks and party!!!!" Mina screamed. Everybody got in the room and started to chat about what's been going on so far. About an hour later a loud shriek came at the door. " HEEEEEEERRRROOO!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Relena started to scream in the hall. " Oh God!!! Who the fuck was that!!!" Hotaru screamed. Everyone looked at her. " I learned it from Amara!" Hotaru said innocently. Soon everyone turned to Amara. No one had ever heard Hotaru swear, or at least out loud!!!  
( Changed age: Amara and Michelle 24, Setsuna um............ for now 26 and Hotaru 19.) Just then the Relena hoar stepped through the door. ' damn forgot to lock it' Serena said silently to herself. " Serena wher's my Heero!!!!! Who the Hell let these rift raft in here!!!! There too diry to go in this building" Relena said snobbishly. Right then and there Michelle punched her in the face knocking Relena out cold. " Now where were we?" Michelle said calmly. Everyone laughed. " Who is that on the floor?" Ami asked not all that worried about her. " Oh she's Relena Peacecraft. She's such a pain in the ass!!! She tries to trip me, take credit for my work, etc!!! I hate that Bitch!!!" Serena replied. Relena was lying on the floor wearing a pink dress and shoes unconscious in a funny position. " Hey Serena so you have any hair dye??" Mina asked innocently.  
  
  
  
Should I continue????? Or should I stop now. Need at least 6 reviews!  
Next chapter: "MY HAIR!!!" Relena shrieked.  
  
  



	7. Chapter (6)

Fate and Destiny Entwine  
By ME!!  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! I know I took a long time but homework is taking up my life. I'll try and get chapters faster. Anyhow lets recap.  
  
Scouts showed up, Gundams retreat, Relena showed up, gets knocked unconscious by Michelle =D he he. Now on with the story.  
  
  
"Do you have any hair dye" Mina asked innocently. " No but there is a store next sore that sells cosmetics right beside the groceries. Soon the rest of the scouts caught on and had an evil grin on their faces. Well for Trista was more like an amused grin though a bit disappointed in this, " Idea". " Well Dumpling Head as much as I would like to be involved I want to explore this "Time." Replied Amara. " More like the race track." muttered Michelle. " Well I say me and the outers shall leave you for thid experiment. I too want to see this new age." Said Trista. So the outers left and saying they'll get the items since their leaving anyways while the ret of the girls started to chat.  
A few hours later..............................  
"MY HAIR!!!!" shrieked Relena.   
~With the Gundam Pilots........~  
"Okay now I've tried to find some info on this new Gundam and its like I have ever encountered!!!" exclaimed Quatre. They having a discussion of the new improved Gundam from Oz in the kitchen. Then a few minutes later there was a frantic doorbell. Quatre was getting annoyed and went to get it. As soon as he opened the door he pushed by 5 girls and the door was shut behind them. " What the ......." Quatre couldn't finish his sentence because there was a lud banging noise on the door. " When I get my hands on you.................... Quatre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OPEN THIS DOOR!!!!!!" screamed an outraged Relena. " Hiya Quatre !! These are my old friends. Mina, Lita, Raye, and Ami." Sernea said panting from running. " What happened?" asked Quatre. " Look for yourself" Mina said trying to hold in laughs. Quatre looked out a window, there what he saw was something that would take up to his grave laughing. There Relena or what was now a walking, scary blob of a mess. There stood Relena in a dress which was spray painted with a mix of colours, her hair was bright pink, her face looked like a screwed up clown's and her skin was painted bright orange. The face though was the scariest. She had eye shadow one eye blue one green, her lips had brownish poo lipstick on, as well as eyeliner swiped right across her face, and there was markers (permanent) all over her face!!! Quatre was shocked could these innocent well now not so innocent girls, done this? But the next he new he started laughing like crazy. The rest of the G-boys looked out the window the replies were: Duo practically laughing and crying from the scene Wufei saying " Pink suits the weak onna." Trowa started to chuckle and Heero had a small smirk on his face. Relena was banging on the windows and the doors, it was like a bull trying to get in. " Hey Serena great go'in!!!! Now how are these beautiful babes with ya?" Raye, Ami, Lita and Mina slightly started to blush. " These are some of my old friends, they just got into town and I haven't seen them in years!!! This is Rei, Ami, Lita and Mina. The rest are exploring the town.Oh and they helped me decorate Relena." Serena replied. " But Michelle was the one who knocked Relena unconscious, I loved that look on her face when she woke up, it was priceless!" Serena continued. Sure enough there was a bruise forming on Relena's face but hard to tell with all the makeup. " So which one of you is Serena's roommate?" asked a curious Mina. " Oh that would be trigger happy Heero!!" replied Duo pointed at Heero. The girls had a confused look. " What did you mean trigger happy um........." Lita started to say. " Duo's my name and flirting with girls is my game." Duo started to chant. While everyone sweat dropped. Quatre quickly said " Would you girls like something to eat?" trying to avoid the topic Duo almost brang up about Heero and him owning a gun. " Sure!!!" yelled the girls in union. They all started to chat like all friends and introduced them selves: Duo with Rei, Lita with Wufei, Trowa with Mina, Quatre with Ami, and Heero with Serena. Although some of the conversations were just nods and hnnn and an argument of women are not weak. ( Guess who those were =D) Finally when Relena left the girls said their good byes and left. The boys were a LITTLE sad that the girls had to leave but diddn't show it. The girls went to Serena's apartment and decided to order some pizza. By the time pizza arrived the outers came back. " So I guess everything went well?" Trista asked. " Ya and we met the most hunkiest guys!!!!!" shouted Lita with hearts in her eyes. " He looks like me old boyfriend!!" finished Lita. Everyone sweat dropped. "Can we eat the pizza now?" whined Serena, same as she was when she was 14(?) It was time to go and the scouts decided to find a hotel till tomorrow. Serena saved 3 slices for Heero and went to bed early.   
~~~~~~~~Heero's Pov~~~~~~~~~  
'Serena seemed pretty happy today. I guess seeing her friends helped her a lot.' He noticed the pizza and brang it to his room. But before he left, he opened Serena's door. He saw her sleeping peacefully while her hair meatballs had fallen down. He noticed her golden hair looked a lot shinier and looked like it was sparkling in the moonlight. He shut the door not wanting to disturb Serena and left.   
Serena started to open her eyes and thought for sure she saw Heero at the door. She dismissed the idea and went back to sleep thinking about a boy with dazzling Prussian eyes.  
  
  
Next chapter: "Heero did what!!?!!?????!!!!!?" ( no its not a lemon you sick people but MAYBE mushy crap next chapter...........................  
  
  
  
Review, flame I don't care, just review!!!   
Thank you to all fans!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7

Fate and Destiny Entwine  
By ME!!!!!!  
  
Since no one really reviewed my last chapter I guessed it really sucked. But I thought it was bad too, I was kinda sleepy while doing that chapter. Forget my last chapter, but a few things from there will be added here. I couldn't write this chapter faster because of homework and I got a flu and coughing. I hope this chapter is better. If I don't get more than 9 reviews I will stop completely. =( :(  
  
  
The ages are changed  
  
  
Trista: 27  
Amara: 24  
Michelle:24  
Hotaru: 17 or 18, can't make up mind  
  
(Oh yay forgot to mention what General Shang looks like and Oz soldiers. General Shang is in his 35-40's, has a dark coloured hair and has steel green eyes. All Oz people wear what they always wear but in black and have a symbol that looks like a star. It has many points and the center is deep red and a gold lining surrounds the symbol, which is usually on their hats and on their left arm. Retarded I know but oh well there the bad guys anywayz)  
  
  
The Gundams have been repaired and upgraded slightly. Sandrock has instead of those heat shorters(?) those sharp knives things it was now like a fan when spread out there were blades as sharp as can be and twice as deadly that will come back after its destroyed the target and had wings like a hawk it was a dark brown. It also has a pair of vine like things coming out of the hands that can suck the power of the enemy. While Deathscythe had a whip like Epyon except it has spikes along it and sends an electrical surge to its victims. There were also spikes added, which can extend about half a meter, to Deathscythe's legs, arm and back, just in case something came too close to it. While Altron has a pointy,sharp tail that crushes the opponents as well as lasers in its eyes also bat like wings, that are black. Heavyarms got another gun that shoots fire but as hot as magma so it mainly disintegrates its enemies and that was placed on his back, also added to his original gun another rifle was added but instead it shoots sharp blazes of bullets twice the usual size and wings of an eagle, it's a dark navy blue colour. Wing Zero has a new beam cannon. It has its usual effects but more powerful and has been added a sonic blaster that deafens or devastates the enemy. There was also a swift yet strong sword added to his beam saber. ( If he presses a button on beam saber the glowing part leaves and the sword is there in its place.) It also had discusses, which were made of pure energy that would come out of his hands. ( I know really boring crap but had to explain)  
  
The Gw boys knew that they would still not be able to destroy Venom but that was all they could do in a short time. Meanwhile with the girls.........................  
Hotaru, Michelle, Amara, and Trista has gotten an apartment near campus since they finished school, Hotaru got home- schooling from Trista. While the inners got a room near Serena's and hanged out a lot. They practically did everything together! The boys also hanged around the inners as well. Soon enough each of them had a relationship.  
Like Duo and Raye the fun yet slightly cranky couple, Lita and Wufei; although a few arguments; a nice match, Quatre and Ami the shy couple and Mina and Trowa They were half quiet half hyper couple. While Serena and Heero just talked, no real relationship really friendly towards each other but that was it, or was it? Although the girls tried to put Serena and Heero together but to no avail  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~` At Oz Base~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
"General........................." Came a cold voice that sended chills down General Shang's back.  
  
" Remember our deal, I give immense powers to your mobile dolls and in return you give me what I want!....... Or else the consequences are dire." came the voice who was covered by the dark shadows of the room.  
  
" But we don't know what "it" looks like!" cried General Shang  
  
" All I can tell you is it's a girl and she has a broach that has a silver crystal in it which contains the power of the universe and in my possession I will be un stoppable in taking over the Galaxy, except for Earth and the Space Colonies of course. Bring the girl back alive to me I will deal with her "personally" "Came the voice again.  
  
"This crystal....... Very interesting." Mused General Shang.  
  
" Don't get any thoughts now. Double crossing me is a fate worse than Death itself." The voice said and with that the voice along with its body left.  
  
  
Serena was on her bed deep in thought. She was thinking about a certain Persian eyed guy with chocolate brown hair and their " relationship". She had finally realized she did care about Heero but if he rejected her................................. and they already had a good friendship and her telling him her feelings might end it.  
She was so confused, she decided she should tell Heero. If he rejected her then that was that she needed to get it off her chest so she was going to tell him today.  
Heero had also been thinking in his room on his bed. Him a Perfect Soldier was getting strange sensations when he was around Serena. A warm feeling in his heart but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Like when he had a sudden urge to kiss her in park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was walking around admiring the peace and scenery. It was a quite a few. Birds singing, the flowers blooming and the weeping willow's leafs swaying in the wind. The where blossoms trees that decorated the place as well as a bench.  
He then bumped into someone which was Serena. Heero then quickly caught Serena in his arms " Thank-you" the Serena said. " My fault" was all Heero said. Then at that moment with Serena wrapped in his arms he wanted to kiss her sweet lips but kept in control and let Serena stand up. After that they decided to walk in the park together and talk for awhile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
" Heero?" Serena whispered to a stirring Heero.  
  
"what?" Heero responded.   
  
Serena then plopped herself on his bed and took a big breath.  
  
" Um Heero........................................... What do you think of me?" Serena asked.  
  
Before Heero could even ask why or answer she continued.  
  
"You might find this weird or absurd but um............. I ....................." Serena's cheeks started to show a faint blush and than took in another breath of oxygen. " Think I like you, in fact a lot, actually love. You been a good friend to me and have been always there for me and all but do you love me?"  
  
' Love................. that's an emotion. That's what I must have felt at the park. But was is it really? I have never experienced or know of this emotion. I was never taught to "love" or to know its value and if I tell Serena I do love her it would just be a lie. If I don't know what it truly means and I do say I love her then I would be deceiving her.......................................I will tell her I love her when I understand, understand the meaning of love. For I want to be honest to Serena.' Heero thought and replied.  
  
" At the moment I only think of a dear friend Serena, I'm sorry but the answer is no." he answered "no" as a sort of whisper not wanting to crush the girl's spirit.   
  
Serena's heart was broken and shattered. He said the words she didn't want to hear, the words of rejection. She could feel tears forming but quickly blinked them away and put a smile.   
  
" At least you told the truth, I'm going to sleep, goodnight." Serena said and closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Evil Aren't I. HAHA HAHA! Anyhow review on this chapter remember 9 reviews or else story stops.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 8

Destiny and Fate Entwine   
By: ME!!!  
  
I have decided to just finish this fic as soon as possible even if no one reviews.  
So enjoy my last chapters to this fic!!!  
  
  
  
' Why me, its not fair! Why?! Why can't someone truly love me............... I guess I'm forced to live this life alone, yes alone for the rest of my life. Without knowing true love and to be loved back...... Why is fate and destiny toying with me?......' Serena thought bitterly and she let the tears of sorrow fall down her face and cried herself to sleep. .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Heero's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' Serena......... she is kind, beautiful, caring........ why did she had to fall in love with me? I can't, I just can't! I don't deserve her and she would just get hurt.' Heero thought quietly in his room. Maybe if I weren't a Gundam pilot and I lived a normal life things would have been different. Damn fate and destiny!' Heero then fell asleep while thinking about the golden-haired goddess.   
  
  
" So they think were not fair?!" a figure surrounded in mist cried out.  
  
" Well you have to amit..............." another figure spoke.  
  
" Don't even say it Fate, you know me, I am Destiny and I can easily change the lives of people.   
  
" Yes but I bet if we talked to Chronus we can change what going to happen. I've seen it and............" Fate continued.  
  
" Perhaps but we need to convince him a lot. He is the Keeper of Time and has a lot more power than us because he is one of the high ranking gods........." Destiny said  
  
" If only we had help..." Fate interrupted  
  
" I will help, I am a friend of Chronus. I have seen the future of the two and I want it to follow through." A figure behind them replied. " Just stall as much time as you can."  
And the figure disappeared.  
  
  
" Poor Serena...... " Ami said  
  
" Don't worry she will get over him, I promiseI would get her over him in seconds with another guy as the godess of love and beauty ...." Mina interrupted  
  
" I dunno, I think Heero actually cares for Serena I mean the look in his eyes." Lita said.  
  
" Guys I think we should leave this to Heero, if he truly loves her then he will tell her if not then we will let it be. We can't force him to say he loves Serena." Raye stated.   
  
The girls all agreed to stay out of Serena and Heero's "relationship" They found out about it by Serena who can now be sort of moping around instead of the once happy girl, of course she tries to convince everyone that she is alright but anyone who knows Serena well enough can see right through her lie. The girls already had strong relationships with the guys and had been going out for quite awhile. It was like they were meant to be.. they felt that each other made them whole, their missing counterpart but was it more than that?   
  
Serena tried to avoid Heero as much as possible but with him living right next to her in the same apartment room is hard to do. " Hi..." Serena started to say, she tried to sound cheerful but it didn't quite work.  
  
" Look Serena I'm sorry I didn't reply to your question like you wanted me to but we are still friends... right?" Heero asked.  
  
"Of course, silly! Come one lets watch a movie!" Serena replied. ' Why most he torture me like this.' Serena thought silently.  
  
They both sat on the couch and changed the channel to the tmn movie network.  
Heero looked at the clock it was 11:30 p.m. He guessed that they had fallen asleep while watching. He looked down and saw Serena cuddled up in a ball next to him. ' She looks cute like that.' Heero began to think. He then silently picked her up in his arms and carried her off to her bed. " Goodnight me tenshi." Heero whispered and disappeared into his own room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What is this place?" Serena questioned. All she could see was a palace. It looked vaguely familiar. She spotted a couple in the gardens there was a girl and a boy. But the boy and girl were her and Heero!  
  
( Serena from the dream is called Usagi and Serena is Serena, confusing ne?) Heero's arm encircled her waist. They seemed to be laughing and talking about something. They seemed so happy and full of life. ' What could this mean?' Serena was confused how could that be her and Heero?????   
  
The scene changed into a throne room. ' Now I remember ths was the Moon Kingdom, it's been so long..........' Serena began to think. " I don't want to mother!!!" someone yelled. Serena snapped out of her thoughts. That's was her voice...... " Mother I don't wanna marry the Prince of Earth I love HEERO!!!" Usagi yelled at Queen Serenity.  
" No excuses, I don't like you with that boy, you know where he comes from........." Queen Serenity exclaimed. " I don't care mother Iove him and I don't like untruthful rumors about him!" Usagi yelled. " You will not speak to me in that tone young lady, Rei, Lita, Ami, and Raye's parents may have allowed them to date these boys from the War planets and risk them getting hurt but I refuse to allow my daughter to be harmed by this killer!! " Mother, why can't you stay out of my personal life! Its not of your business!! Every day and night I am either being told what to do or ordered what to do by you! I'm a grown woman now!! " Usagi said tears threating to fall and Usagi stormed off to her room. " I only want whats best for you, forgive me." Queen Serenity whispered.  
  
More images flew into Serena's mind of what happened back on the Moon it was like sharp knives piercing her mind some were painful, happy, sorrowful, and of love.  
Serena woke up in a sweat only one thing came to her mind............ 'Heero'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Heero's Dream~~~~~~~~~~`  
A figure stood before him he couldn't see the figure because of the mist but he could sense it was someone he knew. Heero don't tell me you forgot about me already...... please Heero remember, don't forgot about me remember!!! Remember the past......" the figure was pleading to him. Heero could tell it was a feminine and then the voice hit him it was Serena!!! But what was she trying to tell him? Was this really one of those normal dreams? All of sudden he felt a pain in his head. His head was throbbing and had trouble breathing properly. Images of what looked like the past flashed before his eyes, it almost scared him, Heero woke up with a jolt, and only one thing was in his mind...... 'Serena'  
  
At the same exact time all the inners and the rest of the GW pilots woke up. With a dream about their girlfriends/ boyfriends and their past of eternal love............  
  
  
Don't expect another chapter soon. Only when schools out maybe... but I will try to get it out sooner. SO for now ja ne!!!  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 9

Fate and Destiny Entwine  
By Me!  
  
I know I have been ignoring this fic for awhile, sorry to everyone who's a reader of this fic. Anyhow enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
  
  
Heero and Serena both silently got off their beds to open their doors, to come face to face of one another.   
  
"So its true then... the dream......" Heero silently whispered.  
  
" I guess so........" Serena replied. ' We were couple back then but I guess that love we shared was never really meant to be and for me to find true happiness to be just a dream. For it to be a wake up call to reality.... that whats done is done and now all I can do is allow destiny to take over my life.' Serena thought to herself bitterly.   
  
"I see..." Heero spoke up as he turned his back to her and walked back to his room, shutting the door behind him. Then there was nothing but silence in the air.   
  
' Oh Heero, why can't we be together.' Serena said quietly to where Heero used to be and went back to her room.  
  
  
The inners swayed closer to the boys now that they knew their relationship was meant to be. The boys dealt with the fact that they had another life although it was quite hard to believe but nothing would matter as long as they were with their soul mate. Heero and Serena's relationship though had begun to worsen. They rarely talked to each let alone acknowledge each others presence slowly drifting apart from everyone.  
  
The Gundam Pilots were having a meeting at Quatre's mansion.  
  
" I bet Oz is planning something big... I mean they haven't done a single thing in the past I dunno almost a year." Duo exclaimed exaggerating yet again.   
  
( Oh yah did I forget to mention, time goes by REALLY fast in my fic. There near Graduation already) They had forgotten their duties to protect the Earth because Oz wasn't doing a thing , as if waiting, waiting for something or someone. There used to be a lot of battles but then they slowly reduced and soon they stopped attacking and the commotion of   
Oz died down till hardly anyone remembered about them.  
  
" There probably collecting ammo and weapons for an all out war against Earth, maybe it would be best for us to make the first move." Quatre replied.  
  
"Winners right we should attack them before they attack us!" Wufei shouted.  
  
"But as u know we can't go up against their secret weapon Venom." Trowa stated calmly. " But Wufei does have a point"  
  
Heero who remained quiet was gathering all the information he could contemplating what was the best solution to this discussion. Then all of a sudden the T.V flicked on and Mobile Dolls were attacking again but in double the numbers than usual. They instantly knew what to do they ran to their Gundams which was in Quatres underground storage base. They flew to the scene and prepared for the worse............  
  
Meanwhile............................  
  
"Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong ." The doorbell rang louder at every ring.   
  
"I'm coming!!! Who is it!!" a very annoyed Serena screamed in rage.  
  
" I have a package for Mrs. Serena." Yelled a voice.  
  
Serena opened the door to courier only to be gassed and falling unconscious in the man's arms......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Heero's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
' These mobile dolls aren't that strategic and powerful..... as if they were a decoy but to what?' Heero thought as he slashed into 4 dolls and fire his powerful beam canon and a group of approaching dolls. Just then a shiver went down his back and a person came into mind. 'Serena.....'  
  
When there was nothing left but destruction and metal scrap with a few scratches here and there on the Gundams, a link com was opened to all the Gundams.  
  
" Congratulations Gundam Pilots, on ur victory........." General Shang's voice was interrupted.  
  
" What the hell do You want....." Heero voice rang in annoyance and anger.  
  
"Ah, straight to the point..... very impatient you know. Anyhow I would like to show you something." General Shangs voice replied and a picture of 5 girls which were replaced by his face. Five girls which looked VERY familiar.  
  
" You bastard, what the fuck did u do to them!!!" Duo 's voice filled with anger.  
  
The Generals face appeared again and only smirked and then said, " See you in space!! My partner would surely like to meet you................." and the com link was disconnected before anyone could say anything.  
  
That was all Heero needed to get his anger to his peak he raced towards space leaving everyone still speechless of what was going on.  
  
In space at Oz base ( base is like a giant floating ship sorta like Libra except bigger.)  
  
"Wake up...... my tenshi...... " a husky voice whispered in Serena's ears.  
Serena groggily woke up but what her eyes saw was frightening as well as ugly, hideous, freak of nature, science accident, a thing, an it, a piece of shi (hehe got carried away, oops), it was Darien..................  
  
  
" YOU!!!!!!" Serena gasped in horror, staring at her used to be dead hungry power, ex-boyfriend.  
  
" Isn't this a coincidence by love. Glad to see me? Because I'm glad to see you............" Darien answered in her ear smelling her hair.  
  
" You jerk! Stay away from me!!" Serena screamed as she tried to get away from him but she was tied by a rope along with her fellow senshi.  
  
" Name calling never solved anything.... I have a big surprise for u and your friends, a grand finale for the so called Gundam Pilots. I will especially   
enjoy toying with your Heero..... and destroying him will be my pleasure." Darien replied along with a sinister laugther.   
  
" Oh Heero, where are u?" Serena thought to herself.  
  
" Don't worry Serena, I'm coming." Heero said out loud, as if reading Serena's thoughts.   
  
  
  
Review Please!!!!!!!   
  
  
  



End file.
